Arrow
by Wah Marmoset
Summary: Ashe is a young demi-goddess, she grew being looked down upon, shunned for her father's actions. Reduced to a shy character, she began to dream of someone whom she could look to with shining eyes, she had heard the famous tales of Hawkeye among the Avengers, she dreamed even more of meeting him.
1. To the Bifrost

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, but I do appreciate critique ^.^**

**➹Mar**

* * *

_I was a child once. Your probably wondering how such a powerful Demi Goddess today was once something so vulnerable and young many years ago. I shall tell you my story._

_My father mated with a mortal, whom I was cast away from when I was born. Her people did not appreciate the presence of any sort of god in their community and I never got to know her. Father was a good father, although he wasn't the best, he often had to leave on missions, so I was left to my own devices. I learnt to scribe and read, I trained myself, learning to control my powers, and kept an eye on the gods favourite world, Earth. Partly because I wanted to find out more about my mother, partly because I had developed an idol in my motivations. He surprised me, he wielded arrows, yet he moved with speed and agility. No other mere mortal could achieve such a high level of skill, but I wasnt a mortal, I wanted to learn more from this man named Hawkeye. I'd kept it secret for many years, as I grew up, I crafted my own bow and arrows, sneaking off to a secluded area to practice firing arrows at targets, and I got better and better with practice. Hours of training payed off. I was 16 years old when my father decided I was old enough to visit Earth. I was so excited, I would finally get to meet Hawkeye!_

•~•~•~•

Ashe lowered her eyes from the criticising stares around her. She couldnt help it, her eyes had become accustomed to it ever since she could register there were stares about her.

They always stared, some in disgust, some were neutral. Very few were friendly, but she was used to it. She quickened her pace across the courtyard, she wished once more she could be invisible, hidden away from the prying eyes. She scanned ahead of her, spotting the tall and dark features of her father, Jarred. She hurried to walk beside him, as he mounted his horse. Ashe loved her father's horse, he was a large black stallion, with the very fitting name of Thunder, his hooves pounded the ground heavily as he trotted towards the bridge that separated the Bifrost from Asgard. Her nerves jolted her as she mounted her steed, a beautiful grey mare, named Whisper, quite the opposite of the big black battle horse who was now several lengths away from her as Jarred drove him towards the Bifrost. Following him, Ashe cantered, catching up just as the Guardian of the Bifrost, Heimdall, opened the great portal. Ashe remained calm as her father leant over and whispered in her ear,

"Now, you understand that you are to stay by me, while I attend to this business, don't you?" Ashe turned her head to meet his eyes, nodding calmly, his storm-grey eyes softened, as he planted a light kiss on his daughter's cheek,

"Good, I don't want any accidents."

"Yes, Jarred." his eyes hardened at the address, but he said nothing, he'd accepted long ago that his only daughter will never love him further than respectful. After dismounting, the pair stepped into the Bifrost, letting it take them to Earth.


	2. I have power?

Ashe had never considered herself tall in Asgard. She was always smaller than most of the group of children who where 'orphans' Ashe cringed whenever she heard that word spoken aloud, she had been placed among them while her father attended other business, and she learnt to grow up without his presence. But walking through an unfamiliar place, next to the tall shape of Jarred, she felt oddly out of place. The humans stared at her, which wasn't too different from home, but it felt strange to be looking down at the stares rather than the ground. She may have been exaggerating a bit, but she did feel like a giant, her thoughts travelled a bit to the mighty Thor, how he might of felt while working with the Avengers, her thoughts suddenly gathered pace, and she began thinking about Hawkeye, what he would look like, maybe he would teach her some things, or maybe he might actually talk to her...

"Ashe, Ashey? Are you alright?" Jarred's words snapped her back to the present, by the use of her nickname, a stab of annoyance pulsed through her.

"I'm fine." Ashe said through gritted teeth, she continued to walk, ignoring the stares. Pushing her long blonde hair out of her face, she glanced up at her father with his storm-grey eyes,

"How long now?" she asked him, Jarred thought for a bit, then a playful grin lit his face as he answered,

"Just a few steps."

They had reached the top of a large fishing village, where a grand looking mansion stood proudly in front of the pair. It stood about 5 stories high, with open views and beautiful decor. Ashe followed Jarred as he went up the stairs two steps at a time.

He lifted his arm to knock, but he wasn't surprised to see the door swing open before his fist even touched it. Ashe, however, gaped, as she took in the brightly lit hallway with a chandelier behind it. Where were they?

A Midgardian stood at the doorway, she had short hair and wore tight black clothes, she took one look at the pair standing before her and nodded,

"Good, Jarred, you're here." she said crisply, opening the door wider,

"We have to be in New York before tomorrow, so we have to go now!" she ushered them inside. Ashe turned to get her bags, only to find there were people already picking them up, she frowned, then followed Jarred, who was deep in conversation with the lady, from listening to snippets of talk, she picked up that the lady's name was Maria and she was a SHIELD agent. They made their way out to a jet, it was heavily guarded, this was definitely serious business. Maria turned to Ashe,

"In you get."

Ashe hesitated, she'd never been in such a machine before, she didn't know how to, she unwillingly squeaked as strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her into the jet. She sat on a seat next to a window, staring out at the scenery of the fishing village they were about to leave.

Ashe had fallen asleep, only to be jolted awake, halfway through the trip. She watched in silent horror as the wing of the jet exploded beside her, she was thrown to the other side of the aircraft, where she curled up among the screams and orders of the crew. Then it happened, she started thinking about it. Or what she thought it would be, and then felt herself become weightless, first thought struck her was that she was falling, but as soon as it entered she was suddenly in a maze of buildings, New York, she realised. The prayer escaped her before she could acknowledge it,

"Odin please help me!"

* * *

**Wooh, thankies for the favourites and follows so far guys 3 **

**Yeah, Ashe has powers! But she's lived for 16 years without even knowing it, huh.**

**~Mar**


	3. New York Storm

Ashe wandered through the streets of New York, her clothes were stained with soot from the explosion and her eyes were stained with tiredness. But she had to keep walking; she had to find Stark Tower. She stopped by a tall dark featured man to ask for directions, he regarded her critically, looking her up and down, "You look like you've rolled in a pile of ashes" he told her, unaware of the pun in his words, Ashe glared at him, almost snapping, exhaustion was pushing her shyness to the limit. She waited as he realised she actually wanted the directions, he coughed,

"Sorry, it's straight that way, take a right at the third street and your there." he pointed at the gloomiest looking street.

That was easier said than done, Ashe walked through the jungle of oil, traffic and constant smells. She walked past plenty of stray cats who all watched her with unblinking eyes. The dark street was long, and it took an hour to get to the third street, and as she was told, she turned right. She was halfway down the alley when a pair of hands seized her from behind, holding a knife up to her throat, Ashe squeaked. A voice spoke in her ear,

"Well, pretty Ashes Lady, what do you have in treasure?" Ashe stiffened as she recognised the voice; it was the man from before! She spoke calmly in reply,

"My only treasures would be back at my home." the knife went closer to her throat. Ashe suddenly realised she was in worse danger than she thought, she was almost hyperventilating.

"Well, then I shall ask for something different of you then." Ashe felt the man's cold hand slide down her side, suddenly she felt angry,

"NO!" she screamed at the man, ripping her arms away from him, a force of storm grey power erupted from her, throwing the crooked man back at least 5 metres. Ashe stood, her storm grey eyes swirling with rage as she took a step towards the now frightened man.

"No one ever touches me where I don't want them to go." Ashe didn't even recognise the cruel voice that was speaking from her, she felt distant in her mind from the storm clouds that had gathered in the front of her mind, like she was watching the scene from somewhere else. She was helpless against herself.

A SHIELD agent approached Thor carefully,

"Mighty Thor, may I show you something?" the man asked the god hesitantly,

"Show me then." Thor replied, sighing as he followed the Agent, he was a bit tired of these Midgardian's response to him being here, most treated him with a frightened respect, and it had proven to be quite annoying when Thor needed information and a stuttering, nervous mortal stood before him, speaking so fast that the god could only just make out the words.

The man led him over to a computer screen, where the were waves of blue circles pulsing from a certain point on a radar. Thor stared at the screen, puzzled,

"What does it mean?" he asked the man, the poor mortal was relieved from answering when Bruce's voice spoke up from behind Thor,

"It means there is a power source coming from the area not too far down the street from us; it is similar to the pulses you radiate when you use that hammer of yours." Bruce stepped forward, Thor's eyes widened,

"In the name of Odin!" he cried, bringing a massive fist down onto the desk of the now startled agent. Bruce raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation,

"It's an Asgardian, is my brother still in his cell?" Thor demanded, Bruce turned to the computer closest to him,

"He is indeed, Thor. Is there someone else with such power?" When Thor shook his head, Bruce continued,

"Then we must check it out."

We turned out to be Thor, Hawkeye, and Bruce, who'd promised to try and not scare the magic holder. The scene they came across however, the Hulk needn't have worried.

The young teen stood, her grey eyes glowing, hands held out before her, at a man who was curled up against the wall. Her chest rose and fell in quick gasps, and she was starting to sway.

Clint raised his bow, but Thor signalled him back, he wanted to see what this girl would do.

Ashe saw the trio approach, but no recognition sprung to her crazed mind, she felt herself begin to tire, it hadn't been that long since she'd started this horrifying experience, and her already exhausted body was wearing out quickly, even though she had no control over herself.

Suddenly she felt herself sway too far on one side, losing her balance. She never hit the ground, but she didn't care as her senses went black.

* * *

**Ooohh, she's dangerous, I'm happy with the pun I included as well ^.^**


	4. Explanations

Clint Barton watched the sleeping figure, as she lay in the infirmary. He was up on a rafter, Stark seemed to have rafter's everywhere, Clint often wondered wether they were for him or whatever devices the genius used, either way, they were useful. Returning his thoughts to the girl, he regarded her with interest. She was powerful, that was for sure, yet she was small and slender, her long, blonde hair fell about her in waves. She looked so innocent, Clint would have never believed she had almost killed a grown man, four days earlier. She had lapsed into a coma from exhaustion, and had not woken yet.

"She will come round, she's probably new with power, they tend to be drained. I'd expect she'd be unconscious for a few more days." Thor's deep voice spoke from the door, Clint would have jumped, but he knew the god was there, and to give a little bit of satisfaction to the immortal he pretended to look surprised, Thor took the bait, grinning like a fool,

"I scared you did I? My apologies." he nodded to Clint, his grin faded a little, "Do not worry, you can question her when she is awake, for now I suggest you get some rest." there was Thor, never realising the true meaning of something unless it was important, of course Agent Barton wanted to question her, he also wanted to get to know her, he'd never admit it aloud, "You never know what we may come across in the days ahead." Thor was still talking, he always said that, but it was true, something always called an Avenger off somewhere, wether it be important or a scout around. As Thor left the room, he turned back,

"Call me if she wakes." he said, probably forgetting his last words about sleep, Clint nodded once and gave a one finger salute before turning to continue watching.

Ashe's grey eyes snapped open, they flittered from side to side wildly.

"W-where am I?" she asked quietly, not sure if anyone was in the room.

"You are at Stark Tower, now relax, you look like a scent hound on full alert."

When Ashe couldn't find the source of the calm answer, she looked herself over,

"Oh." the exclamation escaped her before she could think, she was wearing clean Midgard clothes, although her hair was a mess, she quickly tried to flatten it. The voice spoke again,

"I don't mind, actually, I've seen you far worse recently."

Memory struck Ashe like a stone, the power, her power, she was angry...

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked whoever was in the room, it was dark outside, shadows seemed to loom from every point, the voice could be hiding anywhere.

"A week."

"One whole week! But the plane crash..." Ashe was annoyed, how could she have slept for a whole week,

"What did I do?" she asked the shadows,

"Uhm, I'll get back to you with that." a slight woosh told Ashe that her shadow had moved. She got up slowly from her bed, gasping as every muscle in her body shrieked protest.

She started to hobble across to a sink with a mirror when the door swung open, followed by bright light as the shaggy-haired man that entered switched on the room's light.

Ashe cringed, almost toppling over. A steady hand caught her and she looked up,

"Watch it." It was the voice! She noted his face, it had dark circles around his blue eyes and a head of short light brown hair. A memory suddenly poked at the back of her mind but she couldn't pinpoint it, he looked familiar.

"Ah, greetings Ashe, you are looking better." it was the shaggy haired man, he wore a red cape and silver armour, his face was hard, apart from a crinkle in the corner of his eyes as he smiled. Ashe had no doubt as to who this was, the mighty Thor, God of Thunder stood before her.

"Thor! I-I-" She needed to tell him about Jarred, he and Thor were good friends, but he held up a hand,

"Relax, Lady Ashe, I know of your power, I only wish to help." Ashe huffed, that was not what she wanted him to know,

"What did I do?" she asked the question again, Thor looked grim,

"Ashe, you killed a man."

* * *

**Yes, Mr Hawkeye is being a bit creepy... **

**I'm getting better with length... hopefully when I get into some more action it will be a bit longer ^x^**

**Thanks for all the follows :3 **

**Mar**


	5. Feathered Family

Ashe's jaw dropped,

"What?" she asked, unsure whether she had heard Thor correctly. Even the shadow-man was surprised, he looked sharply at the God,

"When was this?" he asked. Thor looked at them both steadily,

"Two nights ago. He was left in an incredibly critical condition, which makes me wonder... Ashe, what did he do to you?" Ashe flinched, unintentionally, as the memory surfaced painfully in her mind,

"He-he tried to steal from me... I told him I had nothing s-so he tried t-to take me..." she didn't know of the proper word, things like that didn't happen too often in Midgard. She could tell Thor didn't understand, his face was completely blank, so she tried to explain,

"He touched me. Aiming for where I would not wish him to touch." she hoped he would realise what she meant. She was relieved to see Shadow-man nodding.

Thor sighed,

"How long have you had magic?" he asked, but the question barely registered with Ashe, she was looking thoughtfully at the other man, who began to look familiar again. Thor followed her gaze,

"I have forgotten introductions. Ashe, meet Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. Clint meet Ashe."

Ashe nearly fainted,

"You-you're... H-Hawkeye!" she stuttered quietly. Clint frowned, he looked at Thor,

"Yes. That is me." he said, clearly confused. Thor waved a hand,

"She's watched you since she was little." he seemed to not notice the glare that was sent his way from Ashe, as he continued,

"You should see her with a bow and arrow, she is almost better than you." Thor winked, Ashe was shocked, how did he even know that? and Clint grinned,

"I would like to see that."

* * *

Ashe pulled back an arrow, sighted, then released, letting the silver arrowhead dive its way into the bullseye, Clint clapped approvingly,

"Nice, watch your stance when you fire. You moved your foot out of place then." Ashe nodded, pulling her bow up into place once more, holding her foot down firmly against the ground as she released. The arrow once more thudded into the bullseye, Clint frowned,

"You don't miss, do you?" his voice sounded odd, Ashe turned and looked at him,

"No." she answered him. He had a funny look on his face, but he didn't say anything. The arena they stood in was used for training, it was somewhere in Tony Stark's inventory of surprises and luxuries in this tower, Ashe was not entirely sure where she was. Clint left the arena shortly after their conversation, Ashe shrugged at his turned back and went back to shooting. She had fired another 5 arrows when she heard booted feet enter the arena, she turned to see who it was, lowering her bow.

A boy of about 13 had strode inside, carrying a long sniper gun and an ammo strap around his shoulder, Ashe stared at him, she had never seen him before, so she sat and watched him. Whoever he was.

The boy climbed a ladder quickly until he reached the platform that was used for recon practice. He stood, taking aim on one of the targets, and fired a shot, it zoomed straight into the bullseye. Ashe didn't hear it, it was so fast. She was also amazed at his aim, in her studies of Midgard she had learnt about Snipers, and how incredibly hard it was to stand and shoot with such a long weapon, the boy suddenly seemed to take notice of her, and he waved, leaping down from the Sniper's nest. Ashe waved back hesitantly, then suddenly felt shy as he strode towards her,

"You shoot?" he asked her, gesturing to the bow in her hand, Ashe nodded, still unable to comprehend the fact that this boy was young, yet he handled a weapon with more experience than the professionals.

Ashe nodded again, feeling awkward that she hadn't answered him,

"Yes, I do. I see you shoot as well." She sounded like a lunatic, she placed her hand on her forehead,

"My name is Ashe, nice to meet you." she held out her other hand to the boy, he took it and shook it firmly,

"Sparrow, nice to meet you too." Ashe frowned, what kind of name was Sparrow! She shook her head almost unconsciously, then realised she should speak again,

"Uhh, so, how long have you been shooting like that?" she asked awkwardly, Sparrow frowned,

"Like what?" he asked her back,

"Standing up."

Sparrow grinned,

"Oh, a couple of months now, I really need to practise more..." Ashe looked shocked.

"Okay. So, who are you exactly?" she asked the boy, Sparrow grinned, "Me? I'm Clint's son."

* * *

**Okay, don't pout or scream at me please. I have no clue what I am writing now... I wrote this when I was half asleep. Yeah, Clint has a son... I might play on Clintasha a bit more. Sorry this was so late as well, everything was busy this week.**

**•~ Mar**


End file.
